


Not Unto Ourselves Alone Are We Born

by WhimsicalWriting



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Gen, Logan (2017), Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalWriting/pseuds/WhimsicalWriting
Summary: I’ve seen Logan an Unhealthy amount of times, each time kills me but it's the best damn Marvel movie next to Winter Soldier. After seeing such a masterpiece I needed a fix-it ASAP. Be warned this story is somewhat of a slow build.





	1. Mission Gone Wrong

**March 13, 2017 - Unidentified Location**

 

Compared to the others her part in the mission was relatively easy, get the gas out of the building.  _ Hydra just loves toxic clouds of death  _ Wanda told herself as she thought back to the Mission in Lagos, before everything went south. She had successfully removed the gas and was known covering Ash’s six. Wanda heard the faint crackle of her comm, followed by an  _ “All Clear”  _ by Cap. They were on a mission to recover an 0-8-4, some object that Fury deemed important to have, aside from destroying Hydra that is. 

 

Wanda faintly registers _“Watch Out”_ as she’s shoved to the ground, she looks up to see Ash taking out three guards, breaking the neck of the last one. _“Bit dramatic don’t you think”_ she tells her with a smile. Ash responds in her typical fashion - slight smirk and an eyebrow raised- _“Dramatic? Yeah I’m not quite ready to take over that mantle..I’ll leave theatrics to Stark.”_ If on cue the comms crackle, _“You're Not Worthy ASHTON”_ Stark says, the childish undertone evident in his voice. They continued their repertoire until Cap gave the all clear, they then made their way down to where the 0-8-4 was being held. 

 

It was kept in the basement of the facility, it was the size of a old 1990’s dell monitor, had three buttons on the top and was encased in steel. To Ash it looked like a bomb, if it was she was thankful that they had brought Stark; dismantling bombs was way out of her skill range. Cap gave her and Wanda the task of cataloging and labeling the 0-8-4, she was filling out the checklist while Wanda took pictures. The sound of Stark and Cap’s arguing - What is it to Don’t touch it Tony- became like white noise; she focused on trying to give as much as a detailed report as she could on an object that she knew nothing about. 

 

It happened too quickly, Ash swore that she hadn’t finished blinking when the 0-8-4 came to life. Cap and Tony’s arguing was no longer white noise, it was curiosity and panic from Tony while Cap was giving out orders with a mixture of calmness and quiet fascination. Like a flower the top part of the 0-8-4 bloomed, a golden light with an orange hue glowed from its center. Anything that looked that pretty had to be dangerous, so Ash kept her distance, that was until the gust of wind happened and Wanda got sucked in. With fox like reflexes Ash jumped and grabbed a hold of Wanda's hand, using her strength to its full capacity trying to get her friend - her unoffical offical big sister- out of this growing gold light. The next thing she knew she no longer felt the cement floor of the basement, everything was gold tinted with orange, she was floating - or falling, she wasn’t quite sure- and Wanda had her hand in a death grip. 

 

_ Silence, Darkness, a perpetual sense of floating -falling?- _

_ Friends -sisters- handholding death grips. _

_ Fading Voices, and Time Standing Still........... _


	2. Do You Think They Got Self Lacing Sneakers?

When They came to the world was fuzzy, Wanda was on her back and Ash was on her stomach; they were still holding hands. Ash took in her surroundings, she noticed that they were in a dumpster lined alleyway and the only exit was towards the street. It reeked like rot and the light breeze - although not heavy- was strong enough to propel bits and pieces of trash. She heard Wanda groan,  _ “Scraped Knee”  _ she said; this made Ash give her friend a look over, she seemed intact and no injuries were obvious save for the scraped knee. Ash didn’t bother to check herself, if she was or had been injured she was healed by now. 

 

They sat in the alleyway for a good 10 minutes, each trying to piece together what had happened back at the Hydra base. To Ash, it wasn’t so much how it happened, rather how it felt; if she had to compare it, it felt like the time she traveled with Thor and Jane Foster through the Bi-Frost to Asgard. Unlike Ash, Wanda couldn’t shake the feeling, good or bad she wasn't’ sure; it was like an uneasiness you got during the calm before the storm. 

 

Unlike Wanda who had propped herself against the alley wall, Ash was still belly down like a beached whale. It was from this vantage point where she saw it, the headline to a newspaper, what was left that is :  **El Paso Times ⃟  March 17, 2029**

At this moment Ash confirmed two things: 1.) They were in Texas, El Paso to be exact and 2.) She had a major concussion, 2029...yeah she’d believe it when she saw self lacing sneakers. Either way she decided not to mention it to Wanda, not because they were in the “future”, but because if she did in fact have a concussion that meant that she hadn’t healed and she did not want to be worrying Wanda. 

 

Wanda realized that she still had her comm piece in her ear, Ash still had her’s to.  _ “Comms, we should try to make contact with Cap and Tony.” _ came Wanda’s sokovian lined voice. Ash agreed, so they did just that only to find that they didn’t work; nothing just good old radio silence. 

 

_ Little Red lost in a rustic jungle, ShadowFox lost in the wild west… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drum Roll* Laura Makes her entrance next chapter !!!!


	3. A Room At The Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I noticed I had some minor grammar and spelling mistakes, they won’t happen again! 
> 
> Enjoy!

When they finally emerged from the alleyway the sun was starting to set, painting the sky in golden-pink shades. Regardless if they were in the “future” It quickly became evident to Ash that they would need to find a place to stay; not only that but they would need cash to hold them over until they sorted this mess out. She knew Wanda wouldn’t like her plan, but it needed to be done; if all went well they’ed be set for the week, although Ash had no plans of staying that long. When she revealed her plan to Wanda, her friend only shrugged, realizing that it was a necessity - cash guaranteed survival- also Wanda knew it had to be Ash; stealing wasn’t exactly her forte. 

 

That is how they found themselves in front of a dive bar, Ash had led them to what Wanda presumed were the outskirts of El Paso; She was to wait and keep watch while Ash went in. Wanda waited no less than 10 minutes before Ash walked out with five wallets; they each had between $40-$60 dollars each and at least one credit card. Soon they were off, wandering the streets, this time they were searching for a motel. 

 

It was in a sketchy part of town, The Liberty Motel bordered the freeway and its view was of the vacant lot across the way. Wanda sat in the plastic chair of the “lobby”, Ash had given her the task of acquiring food from the vending machine; she sat a little longer watching her friend interact with the “receptionist.” The receptionist was an older white woman, with short curly hair - it was a yellowish orange- she was on the heavy side and was dressed in a black skirt, top, cardigan and sandals; Wanda could feel the rudeness radiating of the woman, she did not need her powers to feel it. When she had enough she made the trek to the vending machines. 

 

Ash couldn’t believe that there was “no vacancy”, the damn motel was practically empty, save for the rats that ran through the lobby every few minutes. It took all herself control not the strangle the “receptionist”, she smelled of cigarette smoke and stale cheese puffs. While the lady tried to find an available room, Ash noticed a small green fiat pull up in front of the office. A woman and a young girl came in, the girl took residence in the plastic chair once occupied by Wanda and her mother took the one beside it. The woman had finally found a room, it would be $60 per night; Ash paid for the first two nights as well as a newspaper, she was given the keys and went to wait for Wanda. As she was waiting she once again noted the woman and her daughter, however the daughter is what truly peaked her interest. Ash observed the girl, she had a feral like quality that was masked by seriousness, to any other normal person you would think the child was just shy. She was detached from her people watching when Wanda came back, her arms full of chips, candy, soda and tiny cracker sandwiches filled with canned cheese. 

 

Once they were settled and half way through their snacks, Ash came clean. Wanda knew what Ash was thinking, she knew what she wanted to say; she shouldn't have, but she couldn’t help it, it was just a peak if she was being honest. Ash brought forth the newspaper she had bought in the motel lobby, in bold lettering it stated the “future” :  **El Paso Times ⃟  March 17, 2029** .  Wanda had to physically hold Ash down by her shoulders - a feat to be honest because Wanda was no match for a pint-size super solider- Ash was practically shaking; a minor melt down. Wanda knew her friend was trying to process the situation while trying not to break anything. Ash was fully aware that Wanda had peeped into her thoughts, she didn’t really care, however she was grateful; it spared her the act of saying words at this moment in time, for her mind was exploding, they were in the future and they didn’t have a single fucking pair of self lacing sneakers! Ash was positive that the no-sneakers thing pissed her off more than being launched twelve years into the future. 

 

Their heart to heart -brain wave to brain wave?- was cut short when a cry filled the air; as muffled as it was they both heard it. Both of them rushed to the door, Ash practically tore it off its hinges trying to get the doorknob to twist; _ Push not Pull _ she heard in her head, she gave Wanda the stink eye. When they got outside the scene was distressing, a woman was passed out on the floor and her child was prodding her to get up, this beats Lion King.. Ash was positive that it did. Wanda made a move near the woman, Ash followed to her left, however both women were stopped by the child; a snarling child with knives? Wanda was sure this wasn’t legal -but then again given her line of work she couldn’t judge- she felt Ash nudge her arm, following her friends line of sight she noticed that the child had knives not only on her hands, but one sticking out of each foot….. 

 

_ Self Lacing Sneakers _

_ Child with Knives ? _

_ Wolfman…. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAURA !!!!! 
> 
> Also Who found the easter eggs and pop culture references??? 
> 
> Those Self-Lacing Sneakers tho...


	4. The Child With Knives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Ash is my own OFC, she is enhanced like Cap and her skill set is equivalent to both Romanoff, Barton and Cap himself. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Claws. The kid had claws coming out of her hands and feet, they should have been surprised, but they'd seen it all; Alien Army, Flying Cities, just to name a few. Instead both Wanda and Ash were at a loss for words, to many things happening in a sketchy motel parking lot in El Paso, year 2029. Wanda went to make a move forward, but was stopped by Ash who had grabbed hold of her arm;  _ “Deal with the kid. I'll get the lady.”   _ Ash stepped forward, she crouched in front of the girl, her arms outstretched outwards. She then took off her jacket, stood up and turned around; the girl looked her over. Wanda realized that what Ash was doing was physically showing the girl that she wasn’t a threat, that she wasn’t armed and that she only meant well. She saw Ash check the lady’s neck -pulse, alive or dead?- and with ease hooked her arms under the lady and proceeded to drag her as gently as she could into their shared motel room. She was left standing in an empty parking lot with the girl. 

 

As she lay on the hard ground, she could feel bits of asphalt digging into her hands and exposed wrists; her current view was of a snarling child and three metal lined claws inches from her face. Wanda realized that she probably shouldn’t have grabbed the girl when she had made an attempt to run after Ash. Instead she tried to rack her brain for ideas on how to talk the kid down. Her powers were an obvious no-go, for she didn’t think the kid would react well to red mist; if physical contact had been any indication. Wanda held her hands up in front of her face, she tried her best to mimic Ash’s movements; the kid seemed to get the idea and gave Wanda space to stand up. _ “We won’t hurt you. Help, that’s all we want to do.” _ The girl looked Wanda straight in the eye, eyes that were filled with uncertainty and caution. The kid seemed to understand, for she moved past her and straight to the room, Wanda followed only to stop and pick up the luggage and bags the woman had dropped when she collapsed. 

 

When Wanda entered the room she noticed that the woman had her cardigan and shoes off, her bare arms were wrapped in gauze. The child motioned Wanda to end of the bed, the pink luggage opened; she realized that the girl wanted her to look at its contents. As she rummaged through the luggage she listened to Ash state her findings.  _ “Her pulse is weak, but not weak enough to be concerned. Right arm is covered in what seems like scratch marks, not deep but they need to be stitched; I figure her left is in the same shape. She collapsed due to exhaustion.”  _ Wanda had halted her rummaging, _ scratch marks? Claws? _ Ash seemed to understand and clarified, _ “It wasn’t the kid. The scratch marks don’t match, if the kid had done it they would be a clean cut; these are to jagged.”  _ Wanda was relieved that the kid wasn't to blame, however it troubled her more that someone or something had attacked or at least tried to harm her. The feeling had come back, settled in the pit of her stomach, good or bad she wasn’t sure; like the uneasiness felt before the storm, an eerie calmness. 

 

Ash moved over to where Wanda and the luggage were, she saw that it was full of boxes that were various sizes, as well as things wrapped in plastic. She took the box Wanda handed to her :  **Toallitas Antisépticas** , it said; antiseptic wipes.  _ “She’s a nurse.” _ it wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Wanda was right, the lady had to be a nurse, for upon further inspection the luggage was full of basic medical supplies, although not basic enough; they were obviously medical grade supplies, the type found in a hospital, not a drugstore.  _ “You can heal her?” _ she heard Wanda ask. Ash was no Banner, but he had trained her well enough to the point where she knew what she was doing;  _ “Yes.” _ came her reply. Without wasting time Ash got to work.


	5. Authors Note

Hello To all my wonderful readers!!! I know I have been MIA for the past couple of months, but graduating high school and starting college can do that to person. Nonetheless, I am pleased to say that I have found time in my hectic schedule to continue on with this Logan Fix-it ! However, for the time being I will have this story taken down, for I want to revise and fix mistakes that I missed in the hurry to post it. It will hopefully be back on A03 within the coming weeks, as well as new chapters added on! Thank you sooooo much for sticking with the story, I write for the fans and as a fan I truly appreciate it! - Nat


End file.
